


Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Two

by JennAnn513



Category: Bemily - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), beca mitchell - Fandom, emily junk - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennAnn513/pseuds/JennAnn513
Summary: Emily's troubles with the Bella's only seem to increase. After a fiasco performance and being blamed by Fat Amy, Emily gets a surprise visit in her room from Beca.
Relationships: Beca mithcell, Bemily - Relationship, emily junk - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Two

Things had not improved for Emily. Ever since her visions of Beca while pleasuring herself, she felt too embarrassed to even look at Beca. Every time they made eye contact, Emily could feel her face get hot. She tried to avoid Beca as much as possible. Unfortunately, as of recently, that was not easy to do. 

It seemed as though Beca was spending more time than ever at the house. It was her senior year, she was getting good enough grades to technically graduate, so Beca started skipping as many classes as she was allowed to without getting in trouble with her dad. She hardly hung out with Jesse any more. Emily wasn’t sure if that was Beca’s choice or Jesse’s, but things definitely seemed tense between them recently. And Chloe was demanding rehearsals every single day! So no matter how hard Emily tried to avoid her, Beca always seemed to find away to be near Emily. Emily was starting to get so desperate to distance herself from Beca, she even considered agreeing to go out on a date with Benji, just to get herself out of the house.

***

Then came the night of the Riff Off.

“I understand if you want me to go crawl into a hole somewhere and die”

Chloe stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Emily.

“No. We don’t want that” -Beca said, pointing one of her little fingers at Chloe.

Emily couldn’t believe it. Her stomach tightened. Beca was supporting her. Emily had just lost them the Riff Off to Das Sound Machine, and Beca was defending her. She wasn’t mad.

Chloe stormed off. Beca and Jesse spent the rest of the evening talking to the Green Bay Packers (on Jesse’s suggestion. Beca looked bored as can be). And Emily just sat in the corner and people watched. She felt too bad about losing the Riff Off to talk to anyone.

On the way home, to Emily’s surprise, Beca had chosen to sit next to her for the last bit of the ride. Emily was sure it was out of pity, seeing Beca make her way to the back of the bus, but Beca didn’t make it seem that way.

“Did you come up with that song on the spot?” -Beca asked with such sincerity in her voice.

“Umm…Yeah. Yeah I did” -Emily said nervously

“That’s really cool. Do you have things like that already made up in your head?” -Beca

Emily looked at Beca slightly confused.

“Sorry, that didn’t make sense. What I meant was, do you write songs? Was that a song you’ve written or was it truly spur of the moment lyrics?”  
“Oh, no. I had written that song before. I write songs all the time. It’s sort of my thing” -Emily could feel herself blushing

“That’s really cool. I didn’t know you did that-”

Beca was cut off by the van coming to a quick stop. They were at the house sooner than expected. Chloe stood up and immediately locked eyes on Beca.

“Beca, come on. We’ve got work to do” -Chloe marched off the bus.

Beca rolled her eyes at Emily before begrudgingly following Chloe off the bus. Emily watched Beca closely. Sad that their conversation had ended so suddenly.

***

Weeks went by. Chloe was relentless with practices. Emily was starting to feel more comfortable again around the group. Even more so around Beca. She had stopped going out of her way to avoid her and was back to her usual tricks of trying to pass Beca as much as possible during the day.

But, once again, Emily’s good spirits didn’t seem to last long. The girls had a fiasco performance at the community center. Cynthia Rose’s hair had caught on fire! It was a total disaster.

Back on the van, Emily tried to bury herself in her writing. She was a jumbled mix of frustration, embarrassment and sadness. But once again, Beca had chosen to sit next to her.

“Is that for a class?” -Beca asked with genuine interest?

“No. It’s just that when I get stressed, words start to flow out of me and I try to channel them into my songs” -Emily said nervously 

Next thing they knew, Chloe was going off, people were blaming Cynthia Rose. Amy blamed her for being in the wrong spot, etc. The fighting seemed constant.

“I’m not pointing the finger at anybody. It was legacy’s faults” -Fat Amy 

“My fault?” -Emily was aghast. She quickly glanced at Beca who looked more frustrated than her.

Then, before anyone had time to process what was even happening, Chloe had a proclamation…

“We’re going on a retreat!” -Chloe said excitedly.

***  
Emily was sitting on her bed. She was emotionally drained from today’s events. She had her laptop sitting across her lap. She was zoning out to the newest season of “Survivor” when she heard a small knock on her door.

“Come in” -Emily had no idea who would want to be talking to her right now.

To her surprise, Beca peaked her head into the room. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah…Yeah. Of course” -Emily sat up straighter in bed and tried not to appear nervous that Beca was now standing in her room.

“I just wanted to apologize” Beca seemed almost as nervous as Emily. “That wasn't cool of Amy to single you out like that.”

“It’s fine. I’m new. I don’t take it personally”.

“No. It’s not fine. You’ve been nothing but great since joining the Bella’s and Amy’s just jealous”

Emily was flattered. She tried not blush.

“I told her if she calls you out like that again, she has to do real vertical running before and after practices for a week”

Emily and Beca both laughed. The thought of Amy running was too much for either of them to handle.

“What are you watching?”

“Oh, just Survivor. I’m such a sucker for people being stuck on an island together.”

“Like Lord of the Flies” -Beca Joked

“Or like the Bella’s” -Emily said casually

“You’re right.” Beca took one small step and was standing next to Emily’s bed. “Do you mind if I watch some with you?”

“Sure” -Emily tried to contain her excitement.

“I don’t have to. I know it’s been a long day-”

“No. I’d love it.” Emily scooted herself as close to the wall as possible. 

Beca had no trouble fitting her small body on the bed next to Emily. In fact, Beca seemed to get herself as close to Emily as she could. The sides of their bodies were touching from their shoulders all the way down to their feet. 

Several minutes passed. Emily was paying no attention to the show. Every few seconds, she tried to glance her eyes over at Beca without her noticing. She listened to Beca’s breathing. Inhaled Beca’s scent. Felt the soft skin of her arm against hers. Emily was frozen in this moment. 

Suddenly, Beca’s small hand found it’s way on top of Emily’s thigh. Emily’s breath deepened. She wasn’t sure if Beca had meant to do that or if she should just ignore it. She tried to keep her body from tensing. Then, she could see Beca turn her head towards her.

Emily looked at Beca. Her eyes were piercing. 

“Is that okay?” -Beca asked

Emily couldn’t find words. All she could do was nod.

Beca and Emily stared at one another for several seconds. Finally, Beca started to lean closer to Emily. Emily could feel her stomach do backflips. What was Beca doing? 

Beca’s face was just inches from hers. Emily started to lean forward.

RING.

Both girls jumped. It was Beca’s phone. Beca released a moan of frustrated. She pulled her phone from her back pocket. Jesse’s name appeared across the screen.

“Sorry. I’ve got to take this. Thanks for letting me watch with you”

“Yeah. Thank you. It was nice”

Beca smiled as she pressed the phone to her ear. She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Emily flattened herself on the bed. Her face was flushed. She exhaled deeply.


End file.
